Who'd Have Known
by Uncle Xigbar
Summary: Vexen and Marluxia have had a secret love for months now, and Marluxia finally decides to confess. Yaoi, detailed. Vexen's POV. My first yaoi. Hope it's good. R
1. Recovering Something New

I don't own Kingdom Hearts/Organization XIII.

I know this chapter is short, but the others are much longer. Swear.

"I love him. But I don't know how. We don't have hearts meaning we can't feel. But how come I love him so much when I'm not supposed to be able to have any emotions. This doesn't make sense. But I don't really care or pay much attention to that anymore. Because I have him now. And I won't leave him. Oh how I love him. My Rose. My Marluxia. I do"

"I never knew my life would feel so full, now that I have my true love. I'm happy pretty much all the time now that he accepts me as his love. He understands me, cares for me, accepts me for who I am, and most importantly, he returns his love for me in ways I couldn't have imagined. It's the best feeling every and he is the most important thing to me in my whole entire life, right next to my flowers. I love him so much and wouldn't trade him for the world's most beautiful flower. My frozen morning in my world. My Vexen. I do"

"You may now kiss the...um...bride." The so called priest said after we said our I do's. Bloody Xemnas. Marly then cupped my face and kissed me. Passionately, caringly, and most importantly, lovingly. I swear I could have melted right there at the alter. Before a few months ago I wouldn't have agreed to this. I would have been in my lab just any ordinary day. But when Marly came to me that way, I couldn't have refused. He had always known of my love for him, I just never expressed it. And I had always known of his love for me, it was the slight way he acted around me compared to the others. But I now wonder why I hadn't done anything before hand. But that was the past, and my future is with my dear Marly.


	2. How It Began

**5 Months Ago**

It was any other ordinary day in the lab. I was working on some experiments. Testing this substance with that one, nothing new. I heard the sound of quiet footsteps entering the lab. I stopped what I was doing and turned around. If I had a heart, it would have skipped a few beats. It was Marluxia. He was wearing a pair of skinny leg jeans and no shirt. I had never known that he had slightly raised abs. He wasn't muscular and he wasn't flat. He was just right. "Marluxia. What are you doing in my lab?" I had trouble getting the words out. I was also having trouble looking away from his exposed skin. He looked beautiful.

"I just thought I would pay you a visit Vexen. I know how you just love my company." Marluxia purred as he walked over to me slowly, as if trying to tease me. It was working.

"I have...work to do." I forced myself to turn around and attempt to focus on my work again. It wasn't working. I was so tempted to turn around and face him. But I didn't have to. He was right behind me breathing on the back of my neck. It was so warm, so sweet. It sent shivers down my spine. I was having trouble keeping my pleasant moan from escaping.

"Really? It doesn't look like it. Come on Vexen. I know your little secret. It's hard not to tell. Well, for me that is. I know that you've loved me for about 7 months now. And I know that you definitely know about how I love you." Marluxia whispered teasingly next to my ear. It was so hard to concentrate. I had a slight feeling to send him away, but I couldn't. How could I? Especially with what he was wearing. Well, lack of.

"How can you tell? I show nothing to prove it." I asked. I was having trouble speaking, moving, and even breathing. All I could think about was Marluxia.

"I can sense the strong vibe coming off you. It's hard to ignore it. Come on Vexen. There's no more point in hiding it anymore." Marluxia whispered innocently. 'Well, I guess he's right. There is no point anymore.' I was then brought out my thought as Marluxia spun me around in my seat and kissed me passionately. It was rough and soft at the same time. It felt so right. The last time I was kissed was before I became a nobodie. We were like this for about 10 very long seconds until there was a voice in the door way.

"So. You guys are into the same thing I am with Roxas ay?" It was Axel. Marluxia and I broke away from each other and looked at Axel, afraid that he was going to tell everyone. "Hey, don't worry I won't tell anyone. You can trust me. I think."

"Wait. So you're saying that when you go to Roxas' room to play monopoly, you're not really playing "monopoly"?" Marluxia asked. I would have asked if I could remember how to talk. All Axel did was nod. "Oh. Interesting. Well. We won't tell if you don't." Marluxia sounded so calm, like it wasn't the first time.

"Promise. Well, I've got to go. Demyx is waiting in my room to play bouncy bed game." So with that, Axel left me and Marluxia alone once more.

"Now, where were we? Oh that's right." Marluxia said while smiling before he kissed me again. I couldn't believe that it could have been better than before. But it was. It was like we were made for each other. But all of a sudden things started to go abit further. Marluxia started to nibble on my bottom lip causing me to gasp which was led by a quick entry of Marluxia's tongue. He felt all the dips and crevasses in my mouth. His silyver tasted so sweet. It had a faint taste of roses. We massaged each other's tongues for a few minutes until Marluxia broke away and kissed my neck, as if searching for something. I didn't interrupt him by asking, that was until he found what he was looking for. I let out a soft moan as he kissed a certain spot. Marluxia smiled on my skin and began sucking on my neck in the same spot. I let a couple more soft moans out until I couldn't take it anymore and moaned out "Marluxia!" a little too loudly. Marluxia quickly then left my neck and went back to my lips and began massaging my tongue again. All of a sudden there were loud footsteps coming down the stare way. We both sensed who it was and didn't bother braking the kiss.

"HOLY MOTHER OF KINGDOM HEARTS! You guys do know we can here you upstairs? I had to tell everyone that Vexen was trying to steal Marluxia's DNA and he was putting up a pretty good fight. So I don't think it's best to "have fun" down here anymore, don't you?" Axel then left and we broke off the kiss. We looked at each other and then looked at where we were. We were on top of one of my lab desks with papers everywhere AND we were lying on top of each other.

"Um, how did we get over here?" I asked Marluxia quietly.

"I don't really know. Maybe it would be best to do this sort of thing elsewhere. Maybe in my room." I nodded at Marluxia and kissed him quickly. "Ok. Well, we should go to my room. Ok, I'll go first and you wait awhile. Just lie still." Marluxia then grabbed the nearest black texter and coloured in my newly formed hicky to make it look like a bruise. He then drew a bruise on his arm to make it look like I did get some of his DNA. He then kissed me again and left. But before he left the lab he turned around to face me. "Hey Vexen. Just call me Marly." And with that he left. All I did was lie on the desk and think about what had just happened. 'Was that all real?' But what confused me was that we don't have hearts. How can we feel this way? I didn't really care at the moment. I had finally truly let Marluxia, I mean, Marly know about how I feel for him. I sighed happily as I tried to remember how to move again.


	3. The Next Stage

**Warning: Detailed Chapter. Very Detailed.**

I waited about 10 minutes before getting up and leaving the lab. After Marly left, all I did, well, could do was lie on the desk. I was trying to remember how to move and breath, but all I could think of was Marly and what had just happened. I slowly walked up the stairs to the lounge room where pretty much everyone was. They watched as I emerged from my lab. "Hey Vexen, what happened down there?" Xigbar asked as he dropped from the ceiling and stood right in front of me.

"Well, Xigbar," I was trying to keep calm and put on my usual cold expression, "Marly, oops, I mean, Marluxia, came down to the lab to ask me a question and I had an idea to test his DNA. I did eventually get some. He put up a pretty good fight. But it was worth it in the end. I accomplished my task. Now if you could please move, I wish to attempt to get some more DNA. The amount that I got wasn't enough." Xigbar nodded and stepped aside but then stopped me once more.

"Um, Vexen? What's that mark on your neck?" Xigbar asked while pointing to my coloured in hicky. I had to think fast.

"That was from Marluxia punching me to get away." I said before signalling Xigbar to step aside. Again, he nodded and stepped aside allowing me to go to Marly's room. It was a pretty quiet walk until I was interrupted once more.

"AXEL HOW COULD YOU! WHY WOULD YOU CHEAT ON ME?" It was Roxas in Axel's door way. I had a quick look in to the room and saw that Demyx and Axel were lying on top of each other on Axel's bed. Axel looked horrified to know that his boyfriend had caught him cheating behind his back.

"Roxas it's not what it looks like!" Axel began to plead at Roxas who was now starting to get upset. Axel got off the bed and looked at Demyx. "Fire on Demyx. Demyx on fire. Demyx burning in fire." Axel was interrupted by Demyx crying and calling out "I don't want to burn!" and running out of the room. Axel sighed and looked at Roxas. "Roxas. You're the only one that is important to me. I'm sorry for doing this. I fully regret it all now." Axel tilted his head down in shame. But then looked up happily as Roxas hugged him.

"It's ok. I forgive you." Axel glanced at me and slightly signalled me to close the door. I did so.

I started thinking as walked up the hallway toward Marly's room. 'So that's what true love is. That's what being a couple is. It looks so nice. I wonder if me and Marly would be like at some stage.' I was brought out of my thoughts as I reached Marly's room. I took a deep breath in, opened the door and entered. I wouldn't have every imagined his room to look like this. There were flowers everywhere. They were hanging from the ceiling, they were climbing up the walls, they were even making a path way on the floor. It was beautiful. There was so much to take in. But then I saw it. The most beautiful thing in the whole room. Lying on the bed, no shirt, no pants, just boxers. He looked stunning. I wasn't sure if I was dreaming. Marly stared at me lovingly and longingly. I wanted him so badly. I was almost painful, I couldn't bare it. He then slowly got up and walked over to me slowly again, teasing me like before. But this time I walked over to him at the same time. When we reached each other, I hugged Marly and he hugged me back. I smelt his skin. He smelt like Lavender. I thought about this. 'He tastes like roses and smells like lavender. How odd but what a lovely mix.' I then kissed Marly on the lips. I took him by surprise but relaxed after a couple seconds. We broke away after a few long seconds. I looked into his blue eyes and he looked into my green ones. I could have melted under his gaze, thankfully he was holding me. He looked at me longingly, as if wanting something. He then put his arm around my waist and led me to the bed. He sat me on the edge of the bed and laid me down carefully. I trusted him, and he knew that. He then looked at me and shook his head. "This won't do." He slowly pulled the zipper on my cloak down. 'I guess he loves to tease me.' Once he fully unzipped it, he pulled it off and threw it to the floor. Next he pulled my shirt off and then my pants. We both were lying on Marly's bed in our boxers. Marly then got on top of me and slowly push his pelvis on mine. I let out a moan of pleasure. Marly smirked. "If you think this feels good, you have no idea of how good it will feel in a little while." He then leaned down and kissed me like in the lab. It was breath taking. After a few seconds, I licked his bottom lip, asking for entry. After a couple of moan from Marly, he allowed me entry to his mouth. This time I felt all the dips and crevasses of his mouth. His entire mouth tasted like roses. It was stronger than the taste of his tongue, it was mouth watering. He smashed his tongue into mine and playfully massaged my tongue again, I did the same back. While we were kissing he began grinding his pelvis into mine again. I let out more moans of pleasure, even though they were muffled, they were a little loud. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. He smashed his tongue into mine again, he also did the same with his pelvis. I let out a louder moan, Marly did the same. I was happy that we both were enjoying this. He began to grind on my pelvis in a nice steady pace, getting me used to it. I kept letting out a moan of pleasure with every collision. It felt so good. He then left my mouth and went to my neck. The opposite side to before. He found the right spot and I let out a moan, It was fairly loud because Marly was malty tasking . He was sucking my neck and grinding on me. My moans started to get a little louder. This made Marly happy that he was giving me pleasure.

This went on for a few minutes until Marly quickly stopped. We were both lightly panting. "If your panting just from that, try to save some breath for what's going to happen now." Marly then pulled off my boxers and stoked my privates for a while. I stiffened up. It felt good and weird at the same time. "Vexen. Trust me when I say this, but you need to relax so you're not in pain." He kissed me, trying to relax me. It was working. "I'm going to do this nice and slow. I promise I won't hurt you. I'll use the lube so it doesn't hurt as much. It will hurt but the lube will ease the pain." Marly then put lube on his fingers and entered one finger in to me to start with. I moan in pain a little. It felt weird but I tried my hardest to relax. Marly was helping me relax by using his free hand to stroke my hair. It helped a lot. Marly started to go in and out of me at a steady pace. He then entered another finger. This felt a bit worse than one. Marly kept at the steady pace while spreading his fingers a bit to make more room for when it was time. "Shhh. I'm not trying to hurt you. Trust me, it'll feel great when I enter you properly. I'm only doing this to make it not hurt as much." Marly kissed my forehead and started to go a bit deeper into me. I moaned in pain again and tried my hardest to stay relaxed. I then let out a louder moan in pain as Marly entered a third finger. He now made my entrance a bit wider. He stayed at the pace and went a little deeper. It hurt but I trusted Marly. He was only doing this to help me. He then pulled his fingers out, took off his boxers and put lube on his privates. "This will hurt. But it'll be worth it. It'll be pleasure for both of us. I promise. Trust me." I nodded at Marly as he slowly entered me. I hurt a lot, but he was keeping me calm by running both his hands through my hair just after he wiped his fingers on the blanket we were laying on. He started to go in an out at a steady pace. I hurt so much but it felt so good at the same time. I let a moan of both pain and pleasure. This made Marly a bit happier to know that I wasn't fully in pain. We stared into each other's eyes as Marly then went deeper into me. I let out another mixed moan. It then started to turn to pleasure sooner than I thought as Marly quickened his pace. It actually felt really good. I started to feel like I was erecting and let out my first moan of pleasure since Marly had first entered me. This made Marly really happy so he quickened the pace a bit more. I moaned in pleasure louder than before. Oh how it felt so good. It was like we were made for each other. Marly went in deeper and found my soft spot. I moaned out in pleasure a bit too loud. This made Marly really happy and he moaned out in pleasure too. "I told...you that...you'd enjoy it...as...much...as...I...would...OOOOOHHHHHH,YEEEEEESSSSS!" Marly called between each thrust. I laughed a bit at Marly's happiness. I moaned out louder as Marly quickened the pace once more.

"OH MARLY!" It was Marly's turn to laugh at my enthusiasm. It felt brilliant! I never knew that I would be in so much pleasure. It then felt like Marly erected and hit my prostate again. "OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH! MARLY DON'T FUCKING DARE STOP!OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!" This went on for about half a minute until I felt I was about to release. "OOOOOOOHHHHHHH MARLY!" I called louder than ever before. I released into Marly. He moaned loudly in pleasure as he felt me release.

"Vexen...you...released...earlier...than...I...had...thought...OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH VEXEN!" I then rapped my legs around Marly's waist and started to thrust into Marly as he thrusted into me even more. This took him by surprise. It was Marly's turn to be in pleasure. Even though he was on top it still worked perfectly. I'd never done it with a guy until now, even though I couldn't remember doing this with a female before I became a nobodie, but I had this strange feeling that this was so much better. We thrusted into each other at the same time. Marly moaned in pleasure with each deep thrust as I entered him. It felt so good. Better than anything else in the world. And what was the best thing about it, was that I was entering Marly and he entered me. We were a perfect team. This went on for a few minutes until Marly's moans started to get really loud, maybe a bit too loud. I pulled Marly down to me again and kissed him. I put my tongue in his mouth and he sucked it. It felt almost as good as the thrusts. We quickened our pace, if that was even possible. We moaned in time as we thrusted in time. It was perfect. We were perfect. Marly was perfect. Marly then broke off the kiss and moaned loudly again. "VEXEN! OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH VEXEN! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Marly called as loudly as I did. He then released into me. The feeling was as new as this entire event. It actually felt good. The feeling of something moving inside of you. It was different but felt great.

Marly then pulled out of me and rolled over to lie next to me. We were both panting heavily trying to catch our breaths. Yeah I was in pain in the beginning, but it was worth it in the end. Marly pushed himself onto his side so he could face me. But he then sensed a vibe coming off me that told him that I was really weak, so Marly got up and laid down on top of me. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked deeply into my eyes. "Told you it would be worth it. You were great. And you got used to it earlier than I thought. It was great to be inside of you. You were the best." Marly smiled and gently lowered himself onto my body and placed his head on my chest, listening to my breaths.

"I...love...you!" I said between each breath. Marly looked up at me and I smiled at him. His face lit up which made me feel really happy.

"I love you too!" Marly put his arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. I gained enough energy to hug him back. 'Now I have truly confessed my love for Marly.' He then just stared into my eyes. "Um, Vexen? I was wondering if you would be my...um...my boyfriend?" This shocked me. 'Marly wants me to be his boyfriend!' I took a couple deep breaths to calm myself.

"I would love to be your boyfriend. On one condition." Marly looked a little sad now. "We can do this often." Marly's face lit up again and he dove into a kiss. I was a bit breath taken but was fine as Marly licked my lips. I made a gap, just big enough for Marly to enter his tongue into my mouth. This time I sucked his tongue. It took Marly by surprise but he softly moaned in pleasure. We stayed like this for a couple minutes. We broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes. "I guess that was a yes. I promise I will take good care of you and will always love you." I gave Marly a breath taking kiss and hugged him tightly. This was going to change everything. But I didn't care. I was going to be with Marly more now. Which was my dream since 7 months ago when I first started to get these feelings for Marly.


	4. The Spill

I stayed the night in Marly's room. When I woke we were both under the blanket, still completely naked. I opened my eyes and saw that Marly was practically nose to nose with me. It just occurred to me that he was fully attached to me. His arms were wrapped around my chest and he had his legs wrapped around my waist. It felt really nice. I sighed happily knowing that my life was now complete. I was finally with my love. My Marluxia. And what made it even better was that we were now in a relationship. I was his boyfriend and he was mine. I sighed happily. But doing this I accidentally woke Marly up. He moaned as he opened up his eyes. "Good morning. Sorry for waking you. How did you sleep?" Marly then realised how he was holding me. All of a sudden his grip around my chest and waist got a bit tighter. I felt Marly's privates on mine. It felt good but what was better was that Marly pushed himself on top of me. He looked down at me lovingly.

"Well I guess I don't need to answer that question. The way I was holding you might answer it. Good Morning Vexen. Or should I call you Vexy, or Vex, or maybe perhaps Darl." Marly just laughed and so did I. 'I'm already getting a pet name.' Marly leant down and kissed me on the lips. I licked his lips asking for entry. He accepted. I slipped my tongue in and already it was being sucked. It felt so nice. It was like we had been a couple for years not a day, well, technically a night. But our happiness was interrupted by a knock at the door. Marly started to slowly brake the kiss but I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. I knew that it was Axel. It was the way he knocked on the door, it was the same way he would jump down the stairs to the lab to let me know it was him. Marly trusted me and continued to suck on my tongue, even harder this time. I let out a pleasant moan. The door then opened and closed again.

"Hey guys, it's just me. Thought I see what you guys had gotten up to." Marly let go of my tongue and rolled off me to sit up, I followed his lead. "Well, it looks like you two got up to some fun last night. I knew you'd be in here Vexen because I didn't feel a draft go past my room during the night." Axel walked over to the bed and sat on the end, legs crossed and facing us with a huge smile on his face. "But I did here you guys. You were pretty loud. But don't worry, everyone except us three and Roxas were watching a loud movie. Just loud enough to tune out the fun from this end of the hallway. So what was it like? It was a new experience for you Vexy." I glanced at Marly and saw that he was glaring at Axel for calling me that. I put my arm around his waist and pulled him closer to me.

"Calm down honey. It would mean something to me if you would call me that. Sorry Axel, I think It would be best If you just called my Vexen." Axel nodded and Marly placed his head on my shoulder and put his arm around my waist. Axel then smiled at the two of us.

"Vexen, do you realise that you just called Marluxia Honey? Man you two look so great together!" Marly lifted his head off my shoulder and looked at me. I looked at him and smiled, he smiled back.

"Vexy that was so sweet of you. Could you call me that as well as Marly?"

"Man honey, you can be so innocent when you want to be. But that's one of the things I love about you. I'm glad to be your boyfriend." Marly then lunged and hugged me tightly. Thankfully the blanket didn't move to much otherwise Axel would have seen a bit too much, but it wouldn't have been like he hadn't seen it all before.

"Wait. Did you just say boyfriend? You guys are in a relationship? That's Fantastic!" 'Well, Axel seems happy.' I was now lying horizontally on the bed with Marly lying on top of me. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me and kissed him. Axel awwwwed at this got up and left to give us some privacy. Marly and I moved ourselves so we were lying vertically again, got under the covers and kept kissing. It was more passionately this time, but it was rough at the same time. I felt Marly licking my lips, asking for entry. But I decided to refuse and see what would happen. Marly caught my drift and started to nibble on my bottom lip. This caused me gasp and Marly's tongue entered my mouth. We playfully massaged each other's tongue's for about a minute until I decided to suck Marly's tongue. Marly moaned pleasantly and began to grind his pelvis into mine, just like last night. I let out a couple pleasant moans, until we were interrupted by a knock at the door and it wasn't Axel. We immediately stopped what we were doing and looked at the door. There was another knock.

"Number xi. I wish to see you immediately." It was Xemnas on the other side of the door. I looked at Marly and noticed that the fake bruise was gone. I quietly pointed at where it was and Marly looked. Marly then saw that my coloured in hicky wasn't coloured in anymore. 'Great. I now have two viewable hickies on both sides of my neck.' I had an idea. I quietly got out of the bed and slid underneath. I curled into a ball so Xemnas couldn't see me.

"Come in Superior." I then heard the blankets move, so I guessed that Marly was both pulling it up more and smoothing in out. Xemnas then entered and I realised that my clothes were on the floor. 'Damn it! Great, I'm screwed and I'm gonna get caught!' I heard Xemnas walk towards the bed. I glanced to see that Xemnas was right at my cloths. 'Fuck! I'm so busted!'

"Hmm. Either you have been having fun Number xi. Or you stripped Number iv and embarrassed him. But I would say the first one. Come on out Vexen I know your in here." 'What!' I turned myself while under the bed and reach my hand towards where my boxers were. Which was right next to Xemnas' feet. Xemnas saw my hand and kicked my boxers to me. 'This is so embarrassing!' I slid my boxers on and pulled myself out from under the bed. I surprised me a bit that Marly kept under his bed fully clean. No dust at all. Once I was fully out I sat on the bed next to Marly. My face was completely red. Marly put his arm around my waist to comfort me. All I did was keep my head down. "So Marluxia and Vexen. You two are together? How long has this been going on for?"

"It started last night. Marluxia didn't come to my lab to ask me a question. We both had known about our feelings for each other for 7 months now and Marluxia decided to do something. Now we're in a relationship." Man I felt so embarrassed. But Marly was keeping me calm.

"So. I can see that you two did something last night. So. How was it?" Xemnas then turned into Axel. 'WHAT? What the hell just happened to Xemnas?' I looked at Marly and he looked at me and shrugged. He didn't know what was happening either. This was so weird. Xemnas then did the exact same thing that Axel did. Sit on the end of the, crossed his legs and faced us with a huge smile across his face. "You guys can trust me. Axel told me. You can trust both of us. So, come on spill." Marly pulled me closer to him and put his head on my shoulder again. I sensed that Marly could trust him, so I went with Marly. I put my arm around Marly's waist and felt fully relaxed all of a sudden. I looked at Xemnas and saw that he was smiling as much as Axel was earlier. Just then more people arrived. Axel came with Roxas and Saix came with them. Axel sat on the bed next to Xemnas with Roxas on his lap and Saix sat on Xemnas' lap. 'What the hell was going on here? Were all of them in a relationship?' "I know that you guys know about Axel and Roxas, but you didn't know about me and Saix. We're all gay here. But whatever is said in this room stays in this room. So, spill. What was it like? I know that Axel is also desperate to know."

Marly sighed and started to "spill". "Well. I think I speak for both of us when I say that it was astounding! He was brilliant. No, Perfect. It was completely new for Vexy, but he got used to it earlier than I thought. And released earlier than I thought. And after wood he agreed to be my boyfriend!" Marly sounded like a gossiping teenage girl. But it was another thing I loved about him. I pulled him even closer to me. Marly looked at me and I looked at him. We stared into each others eyes for a few seconds until I kissed him. The others awed as we broke the kiss after about 5 seconds.

"So Vexen. This is new for you. Was it better with a guy than with a girl?" Roxas asked me. I was surprised by this. But answered anyway.

"I don't really remember what it was like before I became a nobodie, I have this feeling that it was heaps better." I heard Marly giggle in my ear. I was happy that he was cheery. "So Xemnas. How long have you and Saix been together for?" Saix smiled and leaned backwards into Xemnas.

"Probably about 6 months. It has been pretty hard at times to keep it a secret from the others, but we've managed." Saix then had a huge smile that spread across his whole face. He hugged Saix from behind. They looked very happy. But all of the happiness ended abruptedly as there was a knock at the door. We all panicked. Another knock at the door. Roxas ran to the closet, Axel and Saix slid under the bed, Xemnas got up and stood at the end of the bed facing Marly, and I slid under the covers. Marly moved over abit to make it look like I wasn't in the bed.

"Come in." I heard Marly call out. I heard the door open and close and footsteps filled the room.

"Hey Marly! Hey Xemnas! What are you guys up to?" It was Demyx. I heard a slight sound coming from under the bed. It sounded like simultaneous gasps.

"Demyx, not now. I'm giving Marluxia his mission." Marly shifted his body under the bed. I was starting to get uncomfortable. And then I needed to sneeze. 'Fuck!' I held my breath as best as I could.

"Ok. I go. Bye Guys." I heard Demyx leave and the door close. I sneezed and most of the blankets flew up. I saw Xemnas for a moment. And then the blanket landed back down. I pulled myself out from under the blanket and sat next to Marly. Axel and Saix got out from under the bed. We all heard knocking again and panicked. The knocking got louder. We all looked around the room. I sounded like it was from inside.

"GUYS! LET ME OUT!" It was Roxas. We all looked at the closet where Roxas went to hide.

"Is Roxas having trouble coming out of the closet?" Saix called out while laughing. We all laughed as we heard a irritated groan from inside the closet.

Axel tried to open the closet door. "Locked." We all thought of a way to open the door. Our thoughts were interrupted by quiet chuckles.

"Um. He He. I Accidently locked him in." Xemnas said carefully. Axel glared at him as he slowly walked over to the closet to unlock the door. Once it was unlocked, Roxas fell out in a heap. Axel ran to his side. He continued to glare at Xemnas. Saix stepped in front of Xemnas and glared at Axel.

"Guys, don't fight." Marly said calmingly. Everyone sighed and calmed down.

"Marluxia. I actually have a mission for you. It's in the pride lands. You need to collect a chest for me. Vexen you go with him." Xemnas said just before leaving with Saix. Axel and Roxas head after them. Roxas closed the door behind and left me and Marly alone again. Marly hugged me and hopped out of bed and started to get dress. I was stuck in his gaze. His eyes were so captivating. I couldn't look away. I finally snapped out of it and and got dressed as well. Once we were dressed headed off to the pride lands.


	5. The Secrets Out

**3 months later**

I walked toward the castle with Marly in my arms, literally. Marly played with my hair as I carried him. We were gone for 3 months. In the first mission we collected the chest and sent it to Xemnas. During the second and third Marly and me got married. It was very small but still romantic. I walked through the doors of the castle and froze. Everyone was in the main room. "Act unconscious." I whispered quietly to Marly, barely making a sound and barely moving my mouth. He kept his arm around my neck and went abit weak, nothing too obvious but still convincing. "Umm. Marluxia was really ill, and has been unconscious for about a month." I said to everyone as I went towards Marly's room. Everyone bought it, well, everyone except Xemnas, Saix, Axel and Roxas.

I reached Marly's room with the other four behind me. Not making it look too obvious. Once we were all in Marly's room Marly came out of his act. "Good acting. Thanks for the chest. Now tell us why you were gone for so long." Xemnas said a little suspiciously.

I nodded as I placed Marly back on his feet. "Well," I started while placing my arm around Marly's waist, "We got married. Nothing big. Just something small."

Everyone in the room got excited. But the happiness ended quickly as there was a presence outside the door. Which was accidentally left open. "OH MY GODS! You two are MARRIED?" It was Demyx. We all froze. Demyx entered the room and looked at all of us. "So. Axel and Roxas. Everyone knows that. But Vexen and Marluxia. AND Xemnas and Saix." Xemnas and Marly nodded while me and Saix just stood frozen. Demyx then got happy and it seemed like he had an Idea. "Vexen and Marluxia. You have to have a proper wedding here with every." I was still frozen and shocked. But Marly on the other hand, completely wanted it.


	6. Flash Back Over

**Flash Back Over**

Everyone clapped as me and Marly kissed. I had no idea that they would be fine with it. It took them a while, I have to admit, but it didn't take them long to get used to it. Marly broke the kiss and looked in my eyes. He smiled lovingly as he held my hand. I returned the smile and he led me into the decorated meeting room. The place for our reception. I wasn't the best place but it was made up beautifully. Vines up the walls and pink roses everywhere, well, frozen pink roses to make them sparkle and glisten. "You did the right thing. And you both look great together. Marluxia in your pink tux and Vexen in your ice blue tux. Who knew that those colours went beautifully together." Axel said as he came over to us with Roxas. Axel was wearing a red tuxedo and Roxas a black. Everyone looked well dressed. And they all looked happy.

"Let's get the music started!" Demyx called from the corner where he set up a DJ studio. The first song that he played was 'At The Beginning' by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx. Everyone started dancing in the middle of the room. Marly led me to the middle and placed his arms around my neck and placed mine around his waist. We swayed in time to the music. Marly rested his head on my shoulder and relaxed into me. I smiled and rest my head on top of his. This was perfect. I would never had thought that this would happen. Letting Marly know about my feelings for him, making love with him, telling Xemnas and Saix, getting married, Demyx catching us out, having a proper wedding with Marly, and now dancing with him. So much had happened in 3 months.

For a few hours everyone danced, eat some cake, said that me and Marly looked great together, Saix asking if Xemnas would marry him and saying yes, same for Axel to Roxas, and everyone having fun. It was great. The reception was great, and Marly looked great. Marly and I snuck away and went to his room. "Oh Vexy this is fantastic. And you look stunning. Sigh. I love you so much." Marly said as he hugged me tightly. I hugged him back and relaxed.

"I know Honey. I love you too. You look gorgeous. I would never had thought that this would happen. Thank you for the ring. I love the rose engraving." I whispered in Marly's ear romantically.

Marly giggled. "I know. And you welcome. Thank you for the snowflake engraving in the ring you gave me." Marly said before kissing me tenderly. I kissed back and moved my hands to Marly's waist, while he moved his hands around my waist and began to play with my hair. I ran my tongue along Marly's lips asking for entry, he accepted and I slipped my tongue into Marly's mouth. I moaned as he began to suck my tongue. This went on for about a minute until there was a knock at the door. Marly slowly let my tongue go and I slowly slipped it out of his mouth. We broke the kiss and looked to see who was at the door. I was Xemnas.

"Marluxia. Vexen. I'm giving you a couple months off so you both can have a proper honey moon. May I suggest Underland. They have some beautiful scenery." Xemnas then began to run/skip to his room calling out "Oh SAIX!" in the perverted way Xigbar says to everyone. Marly and I laughed as Xemnas left.

"How about it Honey? Underland?" I asked while looking at Marly. Marly nodded as he slowly stopped laughing. "Brilliant." I smiled and kissed Marly on the cheek.

The next day Marly and I said goodbye to everyone as we left for Underland. We planned to spend 3 to 4 months there, and I don't think I have to say what we'll be doing every night. Maybe during the day too. He he.


End file.
